Opposites Mix
by Lucy C. May
Summary: She was the outsider that wanted to be loved, he was the bad boy that hated love with a passion. Could they save each other from themselves? Musa/Riven
1. Midnight Meeting

**Chapter One: The Mid-Night Meeting.**

The wind whispered secrets into the tree's canopy. The leaves rustled with giggles at the new information, while the moons watched over everything like a mother's eye. In a large scale park, with a center patch filled with the wonders of nature, stood a lonely forest. At night the trees sighed, tired of being so isolated. In the darkest hour of the star filled night, laid a girl under the sheets of green leaves. Her navy-blue hair was tied back into two short pig-tails which hung loosely around her heart shaped face. She had her eyes closed and was letting her mind wonder into the storage rooms of her earliest childhood memories.

A distant laughter broke the peaceful silence startling Musa. A small gasp escaped her and she sat up. The cover of the trees made her feel calmer but not entirely. The footsteps were getting closer and she was becoming more nervous. Suddenly, a voice boomed and a fit of giggles followed. Her heart beat franticly in her chest and her breath caught in her throat while her whole body shivered. Musa hated social situations of any kind. She had no friends at all and she did not mind for she was used to it. After her mother's death a few years back, she shut herself up, hid in her shell. Hardly ever venturing out. By now, her hands were glowing a soft red, and a small melody was floating in the air. A short gasp was carried over the wind.

"Riven! Did you order and orchestra?" A girl's high-pitched voiced asked, slyly.

"Well,...yes! Yes I did." Riven gloated, even though he had know clue where that mystical melody was being play from. At this moment he wrapped his arms around Anastacia's thin waist and held her close. A soft breeze played with her straight maroon hair. His finger tips touched the ends of her waist length hair as she rested her head gently on his muscled chest. Her eyes opened wide with shock and disbelief. This player feels nothing for me. He just wants a girlfriend, she thought. Now, Anastacia was a senior in Alfea and was gifted with the power to feel other's emotions and use the power of the emotions to produce her spells. She was a tall red-head, almost 6'1" and a quick temper, this great or horrible trait of hers caused her powers to become more powerful, though, her most weakest point is when love is strong. Love is the only emotion she can't use.

"Riven, this tune feels nervous and scared. Why pick this one?"

"Uhh, well, you see, every time I am around you I feel nervous and scared because you can leave me whenever you want," he silently congratulated himself on making the cheesiest love line ever and making her fall for it.

"Aww! You _are_ the sweetest boy." She smiled and hugged him while planning a very clever way to piss him off. " 'Am sorry darling, I have to go. You know how father gets when I get home late. Now you wouldn't want him to forbid me to see you again, now would you?"

"What?! Of course not! I would _die_ without you, _my darling_." He mocked her sudden change to an English accent causing her to giggle into his shoulder. He lifted her chin up and lightly pecked her on the lips. In this situation a few days ago she would of been screaming her head off right now, but she just smiled up at him, and he noticed _it_.

"Ok, Riven. I'll be going now. See you tomorrow." She called elegantly and glided over to an empty bench. Sitting down she whispered a few magical words and disappeared. Musa, who had been watching this whole ordeal, was able to stop the melody within the few seconds that Anastacia had left.

"Who's there?!" Riven called out into the forest. His voice changing from soft to rough. She winced and hurriedly got up dropping her earring. Damn it, she thought in her head. Her small diamond earring was one of the few precious things she had left. She closed her eyes tightly and concentrated on the image of the earing in her mind.

"_Vind het_." She whispered, as she passed her hand over the tops of the blades of grass. With her eyes closed she touched a small cool object in the grass. Her heart leaped and she smiled as she took the earring and gently pushed it into her pocket.

"What are _you_ doing_ here_?"

"Huh!?" Riven startled her out of her wits and before she knew it he was chasing her into the brush of the forest.

"Leave me alone!" She called out in a choked voice.

"Get back here you meddling fairy!" He replied, as he reached and grabbed her red mid-drift. Musa fell back wards and bumped her head on the ground. She groaned out in pain as Riven got on top of her and held her down.

"Why where you following me?"

"I- I was not! Let me go."

"Not until you tell me why." Riven stared down at her.

"I wasn't. Let me go!! _Laat gaan_," Riven's hands loosen their grip on her and he was forcefully thrown back against a tree. Musa took this opportunity to stand up and make her way to a clearing; by now, she tears were streaming down her cheeks and her lungs were burning. She kept glancing back to see if that obnoxious Redfountain student was following her.

Stupid fairy, Riven thought, as he rubbed the back of his head. He gave a low growl as he felt a small bump already forming. Stupid, stupid, obsessive, fan girl fairy. To Riven, nothing could be more annoying than fan girls, specifically the ones that followed him. But something clicked inside his head. Why as she crying? Why did she push him away instead of trying to kiss him? By now he was standing up and he just shrugged the idea away.

"_Ga haar huis_," She disappeared without a trace, the only remain was a tear left cradled on a long blade of green grass.


	2. Hurting Help

**Opposites Mix**...

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Winx Club or any of it's characters. I only own the characters in this story that I have MADE up. If they are similar to anyone individual, it is pure coincidence. **

**A/N: Yes, I know I said it would be about Musa and Riven but I want to try something. DO NOT WORRY they will GET together! Just keep reading:D Also, I hope it was long enough.**

**Chapter Two: Hurting Help.**

"Musa!! Musa!!!" Her father yelled, as he came up the stairs. She blocked out his yells by covering her head with her pillow and groaning loudly. He was right outside her door and knocking heavily on it. Her room was a masterpiece of art and luxury. The ceiling was 20ft. in height with a white-marble floor that glistened proudly. Her bed was a canopy with pink sheets and pillows. The room also came with a walk-in-closet that had rows and rows of royal and casual clothes that switched around at the sound of the special words. By now Musa was walking into her bathroom and washing her tear-stained face.

"Musa! Open the door! I have something to ask you." Her father's voice calmed down bit as she walked out of her large bathroom and went to the door. When she went to unlock it she noticed that her hands were trembling violently and she felt hot-tears well up in her eyes.

"_Destrave_. Hmph! Damn it!" She stood up slowly as her father looked her up and down.

"Musa, what's wrong with you? You look pale as a white lily! Go change into your royal clothes, I need your opinion on something."

"Ok," she mumbled and walked over to her closet as her father closed the door behind him. What happened to me? she thought while looking at her pallid, trembling hands. What's wrong with my magic?

Just as she had uttered the spell to unlock the door since she herself could not manage it, it had blown open and knocked her down. Was she loosing herself so young? Suddenly, the room started to spin as she walked back to her closet. Everything seemed to blend into each other as if she were in some sort of painting.

"Ugh!" she groaned out in pain as her temples throbbed and her legs became a shaky mess. Musa started to breathe heavily as she dropped to her knees with legs made of jello.

"Miss Musa? Are you- Miss Musa!" She heard a voice yell out before she herself became unconscious.

" Therapon?" Musa's father asked, his voice hinting impatience.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Therapon questioned, he was the loyal servant of the Melody's since birth. His was an old man with a thinning grey hair that was sleeked back with oil, and always wearing a white tuxedo and holding a tea tray filled with tea delicacies.

"Do you know of where Musa- by the singing angels! Firdaus, what has gotten into you and all this running?" His Majesty boomed, shifting slightly in his chair.

"It's my brother, I do not know where he is. I have looked everywhere I am allowed to." at this last remark Firdaus clasped his hands over his lips-soon tasting the iron of blood- and let out a little squeak, for he was the older brother and the most cowardly of the gardeners.

"You say what?! Where is that troublemaker, Layton?" The King's eyes closed right down to a slit as he glared at his incompetent gardener who melted under his gaze.

"I do not know, sir. We were just working in the gardens and we decided to take our break since we had finished three of the five gardens to be mended and I took a five minute snooze and when I awoke he was gone, sir. But I saw him running like a crazed animal in the direction of the...,sir." Firdaus whispered the last words so the King himself could not hear.

"You foolish coward! Where did he run off to? In what direction? Answer me!"

"In the direction of the fifth garden!" Fircaus heard himself yell. Once again the hands rose up to his tell-all-mouth.

"What?! Why that's-guards!" he summoned all the guards present in the throne room. "Go to my daughter's quarters and find that peasant." His Majesty hissed the last words with fury as he wobbled down the steps towards a small lift. A young maiden, perhaps about 20 was standing there looking worried and useless until the King walked up to her and said as sweetly as he could, trying not to scare the girl, " Linda, dear, take me up to the 4th floor, if you don't mind, dear."

"Yes, Your Majesty. _Herber_! _Vierde_!" The lifted started out shaky, but it went up all the way to the 4th floor with not one problem.

"Where am I?" Musa asked, wearily, her head was throbbing and her arm sent a wave of miserable pain. "Ugghh!!"

"Miss Musa! Don not move, please, miss. I think you have broken your arm, miss." Layton was kneeling next to her limp body holding her right-arm straight.

"What happened to me?" She questioned as she laid back and brought her left-hand up to her sweaty forehead.

"I'll tell if you won't tell, miss."

"Ok, I promise, by the way, what is your name?"

"My name is Layton, I am a new gardener trainee, along with my brother, miss. I was outside taking a short break when I saw you, Miss Musa, taking a tumble for the door, miss. I did not mean to intrude, miss. I just wanted to help, miss." he explained, his voice quivering with a bit of pride and nervousness.

At this remark she could not help but blush and smile warmly up at him. He returned with the same reaction. Let me just take this tiny amount of space to describe this gardener trainee. His name was Layton and he was the younger more rebellious brother of Firdaus, the castle's gardener. He had lightly tanned skin with dark chocolate eyes, you can call them eye candy, and hair to match with unnoticeable traces of gold in them. Layton was more or less two inches above Musa's head with a dreamy smile. Now back to the action, if you should call it that.

"Halt! Step away from the Princess." A tall guard ordered., aiming his spear at Layton chest.

"No, wait! Don't shoot him!" Musa cried out trying to stop the guards with her injured hand, causing her to scream in agony.

"Musa! Musa!" her father came rushing in, with eyes full of terror. Layton-now losing a bit of his courage- was backing away slowly with his hands raised up to his chest in protection.

"Father, don't let them shoot him." She gasped and grabbed her arm with a pained expression. "Don't." now she was crying, both in pain and distress and she hated herself that moment for letting her emotions take the better of her and especially in front of others.

"Shoot him! Don't you see he's hurt my daughter's arm! Shoot him!" He hissed the last words with disgust.

"Ready..."

"No!"

"Steady..."

"Don't shoot him!"

"Aim..."

"Stop!!"

"Shoot!" two dozen spears went straight for Layton, cutting the air with steady swiftness.

"_Shild vriend_!!" The spell was uttered, the spears were stopped in mid-air, Layton was safe, Musa was in a faint.

"You have hurt my daughter for the _very_ last time!! You will not be allowed anywhere near her. Ever again! You will _never_ work in my castle. Out! Now!!"

"I did not hurt her, sir. Honest, sir. Please, believe me, si-"

"Guards! Take this _thing_ out of my sight." and the guards dragged Layton out of the castle and threw him roughly against the dirt road, laughing as they walked back in. Layton crawled to the gates and clung to them, crying out:

"Musa! Save me! Tell them! Musa!!" she could not hear him, for she was in a deep and troubling slumber, trying to find herself.


End file.
